


Excuse me, while I kiss the sky

by BananaStrings



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Interlude, M/M, Power Exchange, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaStrings/pseuds/BananaStrings
Summary: They could call it dance, they could call it ritual, but, in the end, it was a calling.
Relationships: Benjamin Asher/Mike Banning
Kudos: 54





	Excuse me, while I kiss the sky

**Author's Note:**

> References _Olympus Has Fallen_ and _London Has Fallen_.

Ben was like a part of Mike's body. It had been that way from the very beginning. He didn't know if it worked that way for other agents. He didn't ask. If it did, that was good; they would be able to look after him as well as Mike could. If they didn't, well, it seemed like the kind of thing that could get an agent reassigned. 

He didn't question it. On the contrary, he fostered it. They had their rituals. In public they boxed, they jogged, they worked. They kept each other strong. They had private rituals too, like the unspoken co-parenting of Connor, done with glances and gestures and jokes. That was one, but sometimes it was just the two of them. That was another.

The first time Mike had realized they needed that other ritual, it had been shocking, in every way. It had been a border-blurred night. They'd missed their jog, but the president always kept an hour free daily for physical activity, so at the end of Mike's shift he'd stayed to box in the basement gym. The next shift of agents had been lingering waiting for an official handover. The First Lady and Ben's son had been bowling. 

He and Ben had been sweating. They'd taken off their shirts, down to their undershirts. Ben had pushed him against the ropes, and Mike had caught his arms to keep them pinned at his sides. His chin had bumped against Ben's shoulder, just briefly, just enough to get a feel of skin sliding against skin, wet with perspiration. 

It shouldn't have been anything. It wasn't anything, but his arms had tightened around Ben to trap him. To his own bewilderment, he'd slid his chin back the other way, just because he'd wanted to feel it again. 

Ben had stopped him with three words that changed everything from that moment on. 

"We're in public."

It was permission. He had the right. Mike had the right to this, if he chose it, and with all rights came responsibilities.

He'd told Leah what had happened, as soon as he'd seen her next. Well, he'd told her something. He hadn't been sure what had happened, but he'd made sure she knew something had changed. It had taken them a few months to figure out what they were to one another after that, but they'd gotten there. It was still one the happiest days of his life, when she'd asked him to be godfather to her baby. He had proved himself to be a responsible man.

He knew that now. Ben had known that then. He'd had patience with Mike, as he had grown to trust himself with Ben behind a closed door. He'd come to know that he could go down deep into desire, past all logic and forethought and guardedness, and still stop when Ben told him to stop, before the word was even finished being uttered. It was the most reassuring thing he had ever felt.

Ben soaked it all up. Mike could tell Ben felt the same reassurance in this that Mike did. It took all of the complex dynamics of their lives and simplified them down to one room, one body. It often didn't involve a single button undone. It was arousing, but the goal wasn't to get off. It was just to be this fully.

Frankly, there usually wasn't enough time to get off anyway. There was touching and gripping and grappling and orders and starts and stops. It was more dance than rut, and it was satisfying bone-deep, deeper than a climax could get, as it rushed along the nerves. There was no high and low, but it was similar in its tension and release.

Mike had only had him once. It had been months after they'd been reunited. It had seemed like chance at the time, but he knew Ben must have made plans for it. A thunderstorm had delayed a flight, and Ben had pulled him into his hotel suite's bedroom and locked the door for a 'security debrief.' 

Ben could have given that hour delay to any number of worthy causes demanding his attention, but he'd given it to Mike. This one hour had been for him. Mike had thought about it, what he'd do if they'd ever had time. He'd imagined taking his time; slow, sensual, romantic. Until he'd been face to face with the reality of it, he hadn't known how much he'd been denying himself what he really wanted, even in his own fantasies. 

He'd undressed Ben; he'd gotten inside Ben as deeply as he could, as soon as he could; and he'd stayed there that entire hour; slowing or stilling anytime he'd gotten close to finishing. Afterwards had been like waking from a dream, those really good ones that were too good to be true, but Ben had been there looking up at him from his back, smiling, a little amused. He'd had that wry yet open expression on his face that he'd usually carried, and Mike had swallowed against a dry throat. 

"Well," Ben had said, "that was, by far, the best I've ever had."

Mike had seen he hadn't been amused at Mike but at the whole of it, that it was working this well in spite of everything. Mike had looked down farther to see he'd still been clothed, just his pants open to make room. Part of his mind must still have been working enough to know that one naked man would be a lot easier to explain than two. He'd stepped back and let Ben dress and let himself accept that he wasn't going to want anything else but this for the rest of his life and that Ben had given him the right to it. 

He'd had a settled feeling after that. This was his life. It wasn't going to be like other agents'. He wasn't going to find what he'd been told was the only healthy balance between work life and private life. He'd tried, but all he'd done was to think about work during his private time and to feel guilty for not thinking about his private time while at work. Nope, this was easier. His balance point wasn't with one foot inside and one foot out. It was all in.

He knew that was what had kept them alive in London, despite being ground zero when the attack began, surrounded on all sides by destruction. It hadn't been skill or luck; it had been practice learning one another, finding their balance. 

Even when Ben had asked for death before disgrace, which would have been like pulling the trigger on himself, it had been okay. Even when Mike had rushed Ben toward a fiery inferno, then shoved him to fall a full story onto a concrete basement floor, it had been okay. It had been them, and this time neither of them had even gotten shot. 

Ben must have been seeing this as a sign of improvement too. On the helicopter flight to the safe site, Ben's movement caught Mike's eyes, as he pushed the mic on his headset down away from his mouth. He raised up the blanket, which had been tucked around him, and held it in front of his face. 

"This is privacy," Ben all but shouted to Mike, who sat beside him. 

There were two pilots and two soldiers. The sound of the helicopter blades was loud. Everyone was wearing headphones for comms. Mike pushed his mic down and leaned in close enough to shield himself behind the blanket as well. 

Mike didn't hesitate to kiss him hard and needy. He didn't have much chance to kiss Ben on the mouth. Beard burn was easy to spot in HD, but they were both a mess. A red rub or two on the president's face would be unremarkable. He was licking the taste of Ben from the inside of the man's pliant mouth, when he felt the syllable formed around his tongue. 

He knew stop, even silent. He pulled back at once. A couple seconds behind a blanket didn't have to go in a report. A couple seconds were all they were getting, for now. He fought back a grin. They were good. They were still good. He repositioned his mic and leaned his head back with a sigh to keep watching the sky.


End file.
